


Neither Needed to Know

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2022, Beaches, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF IM SORRY, post marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Post wedding, Dan and Phil got married in Hawaii and went to be really cute at the beach and stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I wrote this when I was supposed to be socialising with people at a party. :/
> 
> Check me out on tumblr  
> http://emotionallyunstabl.tumblr.com

They were married in Hawaii. It was a wedding a short ways from the beach, their family and friends gathered there on a warm, spring afternoon to watch the two men exchange vowels. The celebrations lasted all afternoon and into the night, by the time the grooms were alone and all the guests had left, it was well past midnight, almost morning. Not knowing what to do, the two walked outside to enjoy the last hours of starlight.

"So that's that." The younger and taller of the two said, looking at the other.

"We're married." Replied his groom. The two walked in silence for a while, to no destination in particular, simply enjoying the others company.

Dan looked at his now-husband. If you were to tell Dan of 2009 that he would be married to AmazingPhil in less than a decade, he would probably cry, knowing it wouldn't be true. And yet here they were, happily married on a beach in Hawaii. 

They arrived at the edge of the beach, between the pavement and the sand. Phil started to smile and ran into the sand, towards the water, stripping off his suit jacket and shoes on his way down. Hesitating for a moment, then seeing his husband's joyful face, Dan ran down to accompany him, also stripping of his shoes and rolling his shirt sleeves up. Still in their incredibly expensive suits, the two splashed each other in the shallow waves, laughing at every noise the other made.

Phil slipped and clung on to Dan, sending them both toppling down, Phil now on top of Dan, whose hair was drenched in the sea. Dan was still lying down, laughing and Phil on top of him, staying their blissfully. Eventually, the two got up to continue walking and splashing each other. The sun started to rise, a beautiful palette of colours glittered across the sky and the ocean, and in the eyes of the two men facing each other. 

They appeared to be dancing, singing a song with its title long forgotten, the tune so out of tune it was unrecognisable. They held each other's hands and swung them side to side, hips swaying to an invisible beat. Then Dan dipped Phil, quite impressively if he did say so himself. Phil was laughing, also quite impressed, until Dan let him go that was, sending him landing among the waves. 

Eventually as the sun rose ever higher, the two got out of the sea, drenched and still in wedding clothes. They were happy though, happy and married, staring at each other like they were the only people in the world, like the other was the only one who mattered. Neither of them needed to know that there was a girl, whom had taken photos of the sunset, capturing the dip, capturing the laughter, the kisses, the declarations of love. Neither of them needed to know who was the anonymous person who sent the professionally taken photographs. Neither of them needed to know that the photos show them looking at each other exactly the way they looked at each other when they had first met.

Neither of them needed to know nothing had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments :))))))


End file.
